Micromechanical sensor elements are believed to be understood from the related art, which may be used for ascertaining the position or the change in position of a mobile device, such as, e.g., a smartphone, in which the micromechanical sensor element is installed. In this case, a rotation rate sensor, a magnetic field sensor, and/or an acceleration sensor are typically used as the micromechanical sensor element.
In order to make a manufactured micromechanical sensor element operational, a calibration is required which determines a “bias,” i.e., a bias voltage superimposed on a useful signal, and a sensitivity of the micromechanical sensor element. The quality of the calibration decisively depends on the reference information, which describes the motion-state of the micromechanical sensor element alternatively to describing the micromechanical sensor element. Established minimum requirements are therefore placed on such reference information in order to provide the preconditions for a successful calibration.
A method is discussed in the related art, for example, in the publication US 2008/0249732 A1, in which images are recorded in a complex manner using a camera, on the basis of which, in turn, the reference information regarding the motion-state is ascertained. Such a calibration procedure typically requires not only the presence of memory capacity which suffices to store the images, but also the avoidance of imaging errors, so that the reference information meets the desired minimum requirement for a successful calibration.